


Its Hard to Explain

by shes_an_oddbird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fix-it fic, Happy Ending, Mentions of Character Death, post 5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_an_oddbird/pseuds/shes_an_oddbird
Summary: A few post season 5 ficlets as the team deals with the events of the past couple weeks, search for Enoch's ship and adjust to the unusual ramifications of time travel.Robin gives Jemma a parting gift.





	Its Hard to Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Jemma never actually saw Fitz's post card, at least not that we saw, so I figured she would need something additional to trigger the idea that Fitz could still be out there. It was a painful finale that I haven't rewatched yet so if I've got some incorrect details, oops.

She stayed hidden away in their room in the few days following. Coming to terms with not being able to save Coulson and Fitz being – well they weren’t in a rush to be anywhere. No one bothered her to come out, no one suggested she shower or eat or stretch. Occasionally they came to sit silently with her. Mack pulled up a chair and sat next to her holding her hand, Elena sat at the end with her own hand resting on her ankle. May came in to sit with her, stroking her hair gently and left only when Coulson had entered, having tried to sneak out of the med bay to check on her. Daisy climbed right into the bed with her, holding her as tightly as she could.

A few days after – they had planned to drop Polly and Robin off at a safe location. Polly had stopped into her room the day before with her condolences and her apologies. Jemma new the woman was holding in a lot of guilt for what had happened and decided to see her off with he rest of the team to show she held no resentment towards her.

Everything seemed brighter outside their room. It was always dark; why were they always underground, or in a windowless air craft, or space? And now when everything felt dark she had to squint her eyes against the light.

The team was gathered by the hatch. Robin was huddled in a corner, scribbling in a new sketchbook that someone had picked up for her. May was meant to be listening to the conversation amongst the adults but Jemma watched her eyes shift to the little girl with increasing frequency.

Coulson spotted her first and gestured her farther into the room as everyone else turned to face her. They looked surprised, worried, Elena shifted, opening her arms to welcome Jemma to come stand with her. She almost always wears long sleeves now to cover her robotic arms, but Jemma can still feel the cold metal beneath. They hadn’t had much time but when he had a moment or two Fitz was – well he had been – improvements? Jemma wondered if she could complete them.

She felt the wheels touch down. Davis appeared a minute later and gave the okay to lower the ramp.

Polly encouraged Robin to gather up her things and come say goodbye to them. The quiet young girl did as she was asked but without a word, just clutching the book and pencils to her chest. Polly took a moment to thank them again, Mack who had saved her from the ship, May who had taken care of Robin like she was her own even if that time no longer existed. Apparently May had also supplied the girl’s new art supplies.

The mother gave Jemma a sad smile as she came to her. Jemma wished her and Robin well. God her voice sounded sore.

Just as they were about to step away, the fresh air rushing in as the hatch opened, Robin tugged on her mother’s shirt. She held up a single finger as though she was saying wait, one minute, and turned back to Jemma.

“Next time you see him, will you tell Mr. Fitz thank you for saving my mommy.” Everyone panics, its written across their faces, all are too stunned to speak. Everyone except Polly who is apologizing profusely. Jemma’s arms wrapped around herself instinctively. Polly crouches down in front of her daughter.

“Robin, sweetie we talked about this, Mr. Fitz is gone, like daddy remember –” Gone. Fitz was gone. He was gone and she couldn’t tell him anything, not ever again. She would never speak to Fitz again. The tears were streaming down her face before she could do anything to control them.

Daisy was suddenly by her side, Elena still at her other, both ready to help should she need it.

“No!”

It may be the loudest word she’s ever heard Robin say and it wasn’t even really loud. More defiant and urgent. She pulled away from Polly and Jemma was startled when she shoved her sketchbook at her, open to the most recent page. A new wave of tears hit her a she can’t hold back a sob because at a glance she saw herself standing next to a box, a coffin, Fitz inside. They’re just stick figures but her drawings were becoming more detailed and she sees her brown eyes and ponytail and Fitz’s blue eyes and curly hair.

“Robin, you’re upsetting Agent Simmons, please.”

“But you do.” She insisted to Jemma. She ripped the page out of the book and tried to give it to her.

Other details of the drawing became clearer through her water-y eyes. There was a larger circle around both of them and its surrounded by stars. Another figure is standing with her. When she still doesn’t take it, Robin, becoming more frustrated, dropped to the floor and flipped through the pages of her book until she found what she was looking for and pulled out a postcard and handed that to Jemma instead.

She took it. Unsure what it was. On the note side was familiar handwriting.

_Working on it. – Fitz_

She glanced back at the drawing as the story Fitz had told her of his great adventure to the future came to mind.

“That’s the card we found in the future.” Mack identified.

It hits her all at once. It’s not a coffin in the picture. It’s the cryochamber. The one Fitz had used to freeze himself in to reach them in the future. And that was her, finding him there.

No. It was too. It couldn’t.

“Please tell him.” Robin asked again.

“I will.” She replied, mind still reeling. It was crazy. It was impossible. It would mean that for a few weeks there were two Fitzs in the universe. Even if one was frozen in space. As much as it went against ever bit of science she had ever learned, it gave her hope. “I will tell him.”

“Jemma.” May addressed her with concern but Jemma only smiled. Its small and for the first time in days. She just wants to hold them off until Polly and Robin have left. To give her a few minutes to process.

Fitz was gone and she was being ridiculous. But the logic was there. He came back from the future with them but he had gotten there the long way. So it could be. He could be, not alive exactly. Fitz was gone. But it wasn’t exactly a different Fitz either. Not the one she spent the last couple weeks with but still the one she spent half her life with. Still the man she loved.

The hatch was closing now. Everyone was rounding on her. She’s clutched the gifts from Robin in her hands.

“What is going on?” Mack asked

“He’s – I’m not sure,” she didn’t know how to describe it but she smiled again. “I don’t know exactly yet, but there’s hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title 100% references the fact that time travel confuses me and even writing these out doesn't entirely clear it up. And I bet the team feels the same way.


End file.
